mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Falls
Jungle Falls '''is the 4th stage of Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt. The pipe that leads here is the 4th one to the right of the floating platform that leads to Cosmos Fields. This stage is a raceway that goes through a desert. It follows a singular road from the start to the end and is completely linear with no other areas that are off the road. The Thwomp will pass many interesting landmarks. The Thwomp first goes through a bunch of dinosaur bones, inside a pyramid tunnel, across a bridge above a ditch, and finally, past a brick house. Level '''Star 1: Run for Red Coins Thwomp must collect 8 red coins scattered across the raceway. The locations are as follows: # On top of one of the first bones # In the Dinosaur Skeleton's mouth # On top of a rock before the pyramid (backflip to it) # On top of another rock before the pyramid (use the moving platform) # In the top path of pyramid # Under the bridge # Under the bridge # On top of the glass object near the end When the Thwomp collects all 8, the star appears near the finish line Star 2: 40 Seconds The Thwomp must race across the desert within 40 seconds! There is very little time to spare so the Thwomp must travel fast to the other side. The fastest way the Thwomp can move is by Jump Diving, BUT, slide for a very short time before your get back up from the dive. This way your speed does not reach its cap resulting in the Thwomp's speed resetting back to zero. It is definitely recommended to do the red coins first as to get used to the stage's layout, but, have eggs still left in case of a failure. Star 3: Thwomp goes Climbing This egg is hidden one side of the pyramid. From the start head towards the pyramid. The egg is above the higher path to the tunnels on the side facing the start (the other side has a secret for another star). Back-flip atop first tunnel, then do another precise back-flip to reach the very top of the pyramid and grab the egg. Star 4: 5 Hardly Reachable Places Thwomp must figure out how to reach 5 very hard to reach places around the course. The locations are as follows: * Atop the Dinosaur Skull. Use the Bouncing Box near the start to reach it. * Before the pyramid tunnel, on top of the middle rock structure. * On top of the pyramid on the other end of the egg. Use the same method as getting Star 3. * Two on top of two platform next to the bridge. To reach here, go across the bridge and jump up the corner of the grey wall. Then jump from the first platform to the other one. Star 5: Thwomp has to Think! Thwomp needs to reach an egg on top of the slope. It is located before the pyramid tunnel. Happily there is not much thinking required! Head to the rock pillar with the red coin atop it and climb up the side closest to the wall. From here jump to the egg. Star 6: Knocking doesn't Help Thwomp must demolish a house! Head to the end of the track and locate the brick house. Use the sloped wall behind it to jump to the top of the structure and ground pound it until all that is left is the egg. Enemies * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Flying Yellow Chomp (Fly Guy) * Chuckya * Whomp * Amp * Koopa Troopa Trivia * The stage comes directly from Diddy Kong racing's stage with the same name ** Though, the theme used from the game is not from this course. ** The only objects that were not in the original stage is the Glass object with eyes and the brick house. Category:Level Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Location Category:Desert Category:Music-Donkey Kong